Midnight's Destiny
Midnight's Destiny Chapter 1 The sun shone through apprentices den letting in the first lights of dawn as a dark colored tabby churned in her sleep. A large whitish tan-furred cat padded up to the smaller sized den staring its icy blue gaze at the slumbering apprentice. "Wake up." The apprentice woke up startled, and with a dazed look in her eyes. She was quickly on her paws looking at the massive white she-cat. "You over slept again; you are supposed to be out training with Hawkfeather." Shocked and still exhausted, she dipped her head. "I-I'm sorry Moonflare...I won’t let it happen again." Flattening her ears she tried to smile, although the senior warrior was not pleased. Moonflare stared at her, narrowed her eyes and snarled, “Well then get up and go to her: the longer you sit here like a lazy, useless heap of fur, the less prey there will be for the Clan!" Moltenstar padded beside Moonflare and glanced at the senior warrior. "Moonflare don't be angry at her, this is her first day as an apprentice." Moonflare slightly hissed saying: "Fine," and stalked off along with Moltenstar on her side moving ever slowly to Fadeheart. My name is Midnightpaw. Last night I was made an apprentice of TorridClan and this is my first day of training. That was Moonflare, one of TorridClan's senor warriors, but she acts like she’s always in charge. Sometimes I’m really glad she wasn’t made Clan deputy and the Moltenstar chose Fadeheart instead. “No, you cannot set up patrols, that’s for Fadeheart to decide," snapped the TorridClan leader. A call from across the camp rang in Midnightpaw’s ears. “Come on, Midnightpaw,” mewed a brown colored cat. She quickly trotted towards the cats waiting for her. “By the time we go out to train all the plump prey would be gone,” complained Flamepaw. The dark furred apprentice giggled playfully, “I’m sure there’s enough prey for all of us.” She placed the tip of her tail on Flamepaw’s shoulder as she enjoyed his company. "That’s enough for now,” said Hawkfeather as the other apprentices where waiting kneading their paws in the ground. “Come,” mewed Fadeheart firmly. "Today we will show you our borders.” She quickly got up on to her paws and bounded out of the camp with Hawkfeather following at equal speed. The grass outside of the camp was long and the floor of the scrubland was covered in dead weeds and earth. As they got closer though, the grass began to thin out into a dark brown rocky surface. “These are the Flow Rocks,” mewed Hawkfeather. “They are scarred rocks where Sultrystar got his incredible strength. “ The young she apprentice ran her paws across its tough surface amazed on how special these rocks were. “Some cat he was. We should be proud that such a strong leader created our Clan,” Flamepaw said appreciatively. The cats continued to pad through the scrubland. The ground began to soften as they had padded toward a river. “We are nearing FrigidClan territory,” whispered Twigpaw. “Correct Twigpaw, we share this river with FrigidClan and is the border between the two Clans. FrigidClan territory is the river and the forest beyond,” mewed Hawkfeather. Suddenly, a wave of scent fell over the cats and they cringed at the new smell. “Their scent is so strong and it smells of crowfood. I don’t know how they live like that - do they even wash themselves?” complained Darkpaw, while rubbing her nose to get rid of the pungent smell. "Well, when the only thing you eat all day is fish, you’d kind of expect to smell like mouse bile,” Twigpaw snickered. “Stay quiet, do you even consider how close we are to enemy territory?” Fadeheart hissed. The apprentices fell silent as they padded near the border. The river beside them flowed with fish running through it. “This border leads to the Tri-river but we will be avoiding that for now,” spoke Hawkfeather. “I’ve heard the warriors talk about this place before - isn’t it where all the Clans meet?" Midnightpaw said. “Yes, indeed it is; the Gathering is held every new moon. It won’t be too long from now when you get a chance to go,” mewed Fadeheart. “Too bad you guys aren’t going to it tonight,” Twigpaw gloated. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you about it when I get back.” Flamepaw grit his teeth snarled at him. No wonder, he got his arrogance from his mentor, Moonflare, thought Midnightpaw. "Come, there is much more of what we want you to see." The crisp smell of crowfood and pinetree faded away to the smell of dust and cold rock. The land begain to slope and the scrubland began to turn to dirt. Lifting up her muzzle and opening her jaws, a new scent flooded in. "This is AntreClan territory - their land is of the mountains," informed Hawkfeather. "Unlike FrigidClan, they hide in plain sight so always keep on your gaurd." "If they even dare to show their faces I will claw their fur off. Then they'll never mess with SultryClan," Flamepaw said couching and waiting for a AntreClan warrior to attack. "That is, if you could lay a paw on them," sneered Twigpaw. Flamepaw glared at him with his eyes burning in fury. "It is about time we return to camp," Fadeheart mewed dashing towards the camp. The other apprentices padded slowly behind as Midnightpaw caught up with the SultryClan deputy. As they entered the Bracken Tunnel, the warm scents of SultryClan started to comfort her. The apprentices were exhausted and fresh-kill had been waiting for them. Darkpaw and Midnightpaw grabbed their share of prey and carried it to their dens. Hungrily, she ate the rabbit in a couple of gulped and began sharing tounges. "Fadeheart said that after we rest for a while, we'll go out at sunset," mewed Darkpaw, licking the last scraps of fresh-kill on her paws. "But we just got here," said Midnightpaw, yawning at the same time. “We better get some sleep to save our energy then," she had said curling up into a sleeping positon. Glancing out of her den, Midnightpaw saw Moonshine exiting the Bramble tunnel and wondered where she was going. She narrowed her eyes. Lying her head back down on the soft moss, a wave of drowsiness fell upon her and she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. As the sun was setting, Midnightpaw yawned and rose to her paws. Darkpaw was already awake and headed towards the Bracken tunnel, noticing her friend behind her she flicked her tail signaling the young apprentice to come on. Hawkfeather and Fadeheart were waiting for them. “I will lead the way,” They kept racing through the heather unfil they came to a clearing. “Is everyone here?” scanning her eyes over the apprentices, she checked if everyone was present. “Now, if you don’t already know you are going to learn how to hunt but before you start catching your own prey you need to know how to approach it.” “Since Twigpaw has been an apprentice longer than the others he will show us the correct crouch.” She beckoned her tail to Twigpaw and his eyes gleamed with pride while going into a hunting crouch. Stepping softly, he made almost no sound at all and kept his tail low to the ground. “Show off, ” Flamepaw muttered. “Good, Twigpaw, excellent crouch. Flamepaw, how about u give it a try?" Fadeheart mewed. He glared at Twigpaw and almost curled his lips into a snarl. Crouching low to the ground and keeping his tail high, making slow, but loud steps. “You call that a hunter's crouch? I’d like to see you catch prey with that technique; that is, if you could even get close enough to it,” sneered Twigpaw. The orange apprentice swerved around and snarled, lashing his tail at Twigpaw. “Well, at least I’m not a useless mouse-brained fur ball,” he snapped, fur bristling in furry. Midnightpaw and Darkpaw flinched back as the two toms unsheathed their claws. “Say that again and I’ll give you a scar to remember,” Twigpaw threatened. Hawkfeather and Fadeheart thrust themselves between the two raging cats. “Stop this now or I’ll send the both of you back to camp and let you pick the fleas from the elders pelt for a moon! Now calm yourselves down, hissed the SultryClan deputy. “Yes Fadeheart.” They both let out sighs and the fur on their pelts lied flat; sinking into the grass once more. “Now, let’s get on with the lesson,” she mewed “From each of you, I’d better see at least one piece of real prey at my paws before the moon rises. Meet here when you’ve completed the task.” Darkpaw perked her ears up excitedly. “Really!? We’re going to hunt on our own?! I can’t wait!” Midnightpaw leapt to her paws, excited and full of energy. “Then let’s go before Twigpaw and Flamepaw take all the plump prey!” Rushing through the heather, Darkpaw slowed her pace as she came up to a clearing and heard a mouse scurrying in a bush up ahead. Crouching low to the ground, she crept forwards, not noticing she placed her paw down onto a twig to alert the mouse and it disappeared into the thickets. Still attempting to catch it, she leapt full force at the rodent but it slipped out of her paws and she landed muzzle first on the ground. “Stupid mouse! I didn’t want that scrawny piece of prey anyway.” Frustrated, Darkpaw moved aside as Midnightpaw padded up to another bush. “Sure you didn’t, just next time look at your surroundings and be more careful where you step.” Darkpaw perked her ears up and let her tail rest on her paws. “Since when did you become an expert on hunting?” Midnightpaw didn’t answer her but there was an eerie silence which made her fur tingle. Out of the bush, a dark figure lunged at her knocking her off her paws. “Hmph…easy enough…I bet your Clan won’t miss you much,” spat the matted furred she-cat unsheathing her claws. “You're trespassing on SultyrClan territory,” Darkpaw retorted firmly letting her claws slide out. “The name's Rue and I can go where ever I want….but that isn’t important. I’m starting to get bored.” Rue grinned and lashed her tail at the young apprentice. “Get out!” Darkpaw mewed firmly. “Make me,” spat the dark-colored rogue. Darkpaw charged toward the she-cat, dodging a blow to her side the rogue hissed and clamped her jaws on the apprentice’s tail, then pulled it. Yowling in pain and shock, Darkpaw was flung across the clearing. Thrusting herself onto the rogue, Midnightpaw raked her claws against the rogue's side. “It’s you…that power… too bad I have to kill you.” Baring her teeth, she swung at her with her claws lashing out and swiping her paws on Midnightpaw’s face as the blood gushed out of the wound. The apprentice crashed hard on the ground and Rue placed one paw on her head, holding her down. “Too easy,” she spat. "Even with your gift you are still pathetic. Now time to end this, he will be most pleased with what I have to offer him.” Reaching over to bite her neck, a loud yowl came from behind as Darkpaw pounced on Rue’s back, biting down hard on her shoulder. Given the chance, a gust of wind came up as Midnightpaw thrust herself upwards and swiped her paws on the rogue's muzzle without even laying a paw on her. As the apprentice rose to her paws, Rue gorged her fangs on her hind leg and lifted the she-cat into the air, hurling her at a rock across the area. Darkpaw still clung to Rue's pelt, though, she spun in rage. Losing her grip, she flung into Midnightpaw as she had tried to get up. Her pelt was on end with blood trickling down her leg. The rogue neared the weakened apprentices; the others jumped in to save them. "Midnightpaw! Darkpa!,” called out Flamepaw, coming out of the grass. Twigpaw flattened his ears and hissed at the rouge. “Rue, get out of here or I will show you how a SultryClan warrior fights!” Fadeheart growled, unsheathing her claws and crouching ready to pounce at any moment. Rue grit her teeth and snarled. “I don’t have time for you…” Rue suddenly disappeared through the grass. Sheathing her claws, Fadeheart neared the apprentices. “You alright?” “Yes, just minor scratches, nothing that can do much harm,” replied Darkpaw as she got up on her paws. “I’m more worried about Midnightpaw, the wound on her leg is deep,” mewed Fadeheart. “I’m fine Fadeheart….really,” insisted Midnightpaw. “Still, I want you to go to Rowanpelt’s den just in case.” Midnightpaw dipped her head and limped to camp. "Once we get back we will inform Moltenstar of what happened,” mewed Fadeheart “You fought well today, and that counts for something,” mewed Hawkfeather. As they padded along, Flamepaw bounded up to Midnight’s side. "Some fight it must have been, I wish I’d been there fighting alongside you.” "You’ll get the chance, one day every apprentice has to go through it,” she replied back cheerfully. When they arrived in the camp, Moltenstar and the other cats going to the Gathering were waiting at the entrance. Looking at the apprentices, he saw their scars. "Where have you been, and those apprentices look like they tangled with a pack of foxes,” he said. “They were attacked by a rouge and I’ve scented it on our territory more than once,” she explained. "I will make sure to mention that at the gathering….for now, Twigpaw and Fadeheart come with me. Hawkfeather, you're in charge of the camp while we’re gone," mewed the SultryClan leader, flicking his tail to follow. “Twigpaw's staying…he was fighting with Flamepaw during training…I believe Midnightpaw gets to go, she fought well alongside Darkpaw." Twigpaw opened his jaws in protest but Fadeheart put her tail over his mouth. Midnightpaw could see Moonflare in the distance digging her claws into the ground with fury, then fixed her eyes on her leaders stare. “Hmm…she may come but only after Rowanpelt checks her.” Midnightpaw’s pelt prickled with excitement as she limped to the medicine cat's den. My first gathering! A light furred tom stood upon the rock looking off into the shadows. Rue dipped her head and sat below him with her tail curling neatly over her paws. “I found what we’ve been searching for all those moons ago," she spoke but a cold shiver ran through her pelt like ice. “Did you successfully kill this cat?” asked the yellow tom. Rue grit her teeth and the fur on her neck rose. “I...I didn’t get the chance to….I was out--” Sje stopped and lowered her head. The tom yowled and with a flash of his claws the rouge she was lying on the ground, bleeding, as she let out a blood curdling shriek. “You weakling, couldn’t even fend off a couple of Clan cats…I can no longer rely on you…get out of my sight,” he spat and saw Rue scramble onto her paws and melt into the shadows. A larger cat appeared with an orange pelt and dipped his head. "I will carry out this task for you….” “See to it that you kill this cat, I want her body in my paws,” he commanded, slinking back into the shadows. “My pleasure.”